iDream of Sam
by fromoutoftherain
Summary: Basically, Its Freddie's dream in the episode iDream of Dance. But why does Freddie keep seeing Sam and not Carly? SEDDIE ONE-SHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: I dont own iCarly**

Freddie awoke to feel a mass of Carly's brunette hair on his shoulders, He looked around the room. What time was it? He glanced across the couch to see Sam laying there also, Huddled up in a little ball and breathing deeply in her sleep. He had never seen her so still before. He could smell the sweet scent of Carly's shampoo. He inhaled the scent and began to drift off to sleep again on the comfortable couch

He suddenly found himself at the doors of Ridgeway, The school where he, Carly and Sam had spent so much time together. He heard his shoes squeak against the floor as he made his way towards Carly's locker, Searching to see if anybody was around. He turned the corner to see Carly stood at her locker with the blonde boy who both girls had thought hot, Zeke, If he remembered correctly. Zeke seemed to be talking to Carly.

"Leave me alone" Carly told him sternly, With an angry look upon her face. Freddie crossed his arms as Zeke gave a very rude reply, Freddie opened his mouth and spoke up.

"She said leave her alone" He said angrily.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" Zeke said, Spinning around to face the boy who had dared to challenge him. Zeke was coming closer to him, As Freddie felt a gang of boys edge closer . He looked over at the lockers where Carly had been stood before, Hoping to get some support. Instead of Carly, Freddie thought for sure he saw Sam. Leaning against the locker, Looking lonely and dejected.

"Sam…?" Freddie mumbled, He felt the urge to go over and comfort her. Sam looked so broken… Like she needed a friend. She looked up when she heard her name, But didn't seem to notice Freddie was there or hear his words. But Zeke had certainly heard him speak.

"What?" He replied, Pushing Freddie into some lockers with all his might, A loud crash was heard as Freddie fell. He looked over for Sam but she had disappeared.

"I said, What are you gonna do about it?" Zeke repeated.

"I'm gonna dance!" He replied, Pointing down to the floor. His clothes suddenly changed, No longer was Freddie wearing the green striped top he had originally been wearing, He looked confident, He looked cool. Nothing could stop him now… But only had he turned to make the first step of his dance when again Sam appeared before his eyes.

She was so close now, He could heard her sobbing. Tears sliding down her delicate cheeks, She had a photograph in her hand, She began ripping it up violently, Throwing the pieces to the ground and stomping on them angrily. For the first time, She spoke…

"I loved you." She whispered, Looking at the remains of the photograph. Again disappearing. Freddie looked down at the photograph, It had been of him. He had no idea how she had gotten hold of his photo. But he was extremely confused by this time, He turned to see the large gang of boys staring at him. They also seemed confused.

"What you looking at?" Freddie said.

Freddie burst into dance, Shocking the gang around him and making them step back a step or two. Freddie edged closer to Zeke still dancing his heart out. Zeke danced back, Freddie moved closer. Freddie danced again, Causing Zeke to fall back into a bucket of water and slide across the floor. He banged into the door, and Freddie smiled a victory smile. He knew he had won.

He again saw Sam, Not crying this time. But sat in the corner with her head resting on her knees, her arms tucked around her tightly. She looked so alone.

"Freddie!" Carly burst in through the doors of the entrance to Ridgeway, She came over and attempted to take his hand. He shook her off and ran over to Sam, She was still sat in the corner.

Sam looked up, She didn't seem to be able to see him. He put his hand in her, Wound his fingers round hers. She felt it, Smiling happily. She took him into a hug and Freddie saw her smile for the first time in his dream. The vision blurred and Freddie found himself back on Carly's couch.

He again looked around the dark room, Sam and Carly still asleep next to him. He was glad they were still asleep, He had a moment to stare at Sam. Her perfect blonde curls falling over her face. He got up and leaned on the sofa next to her.

"I love you Sam" He whispered.

Suddenly, Her eyelids slowly opened.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that? You dork." She whispered back, She was smiling happily. Just like in the dream.


End file.
